Seychelles
Seychelles (セーシェル, Sēsheru) is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She first appeared as the main character in the dating sim game Gakuen Hetalia, and has since appeared briefly in the actual manga. Appearance Seychelles has long dark hair, tied into two pigtails with red ribbons. She wears a short blue dress with puffed sleeves and is often shown holding a fish. Her skin tone varies from light tan to brown depending on the image, though she is also depicted with very light skin. In some artwork, her dress has a flower print. In Gakuen Hetalia, she wears a white sweater and red plaid skirt as part of her school uniform. She usually has brown eyes, though when she appeared in a cameo in the fifth Noto-sama game, her eyes were blue. Interests And Personality Seychelles is described as a country girl with a too big heart and some sloppiness. She can't cook on her own and laments over her high cost of living. Her language is an odd mixture of French, English, and many others. She has made two major appearances in the comic to date. In We're Shipwrecked Too! '''she is talking about eating fish with France as he decides to go on an "aimless trip to a southern island." In United States of Hetalia 2,' it is revealed that the island where both the Allies and Axis have been repeatedly seen/trapped is in fact the island of Seychelles herself. She also makes a cameo in ''Comic Diary 9, where she rants about people not even knowing of her existence (after overhearing the other characters mention their countries' stereotypes and reputations). In her Gakuen appearance, she seems to be a tsundere-type character and is conflicted about her feelings for both France and England. Relationships France Main Article: France In the Gakuen Hetalia universe, it is revealed (via flashback) that he helped raise her as a child. However, in the present he attempts to undress and grope her, much to her shock and disgust; he is apparently desperate to see what her body has become. Their relationship in the mainstream Hetalia universe has not been mentioned, outside of France appearing with her in Shipwrecked and an illustration in Christmas Rampage 2007 that shows him groping Seychelles. England Main Article: England During their first meeting in the Gakuen Hetalia universe, England snaps a dog collar onto Seychelles and claims her to be his colony. He uses her like a servant in the game, though, occasionally, they are able to get along. In one of Seychelles' appearances in the comic, she shows anger toward England. Trivia *Her birthday corresponds with the date that Seychelles gained independence from Great Britain, on June 29th, 1976. *In the scrapped sequel to Christmas Rampage 2007, Seychelles is stripped of all her clothing by "Noto-sama" in a crossover with Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club (another webcomic by Hidekaz Himaruya). *Seychelles was the second female nation to be designed, while Hungary was the first nation to be depicted as a female (though Himaruya had originally planned for a female Poland and had also considered making female Switzerland and South Korea characters). A note in the special edition of volume 3 revealed that her appearance was based off of an old sketchpad character he had drawn. game for the PSP.]] *Due to the island of Seychelles having no original inhabitants, it is believed by some fans that her various skin tones are meant to be reflective of its diverse population. However, Himaruya has been known to be inconsistent with various color schemes; it is more likely that he is unable to stick to one color. It might be noteworthy to mention that, on the''' Axis Powers Hetalia 3 World Map', Seychelles is a darker shade than most of the other countries, along with Cameroon and Egypt. In the anime design released by Studio DEEN that will be used in the upcoming Gakuen Hetalia Portable PSP game, her skin was given a lighter tone. *In a preliminary headshot sketch, Himaruya drew Seychelles with one normal eyebrow and her other very thick. *Before she appeared in an actual strip, Seychelles made a cameo in an illustration for the third part of '''Lithuania's Outsourcing'. In the image, she is shown to be angry at England, while Egypt is shown alongside her (as they were both his colonies). An unidentified female African nation is shown in the image as well, as one of France's colonies. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters